Problem: $\dfrac{5}{6} \times 3 = {?}$
Solution: $3$ is the same as $\dfrac{3}{1}$ $\dfrac{5}{6} \times \dfrac{3}{1} = {?}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators: $= \dfrac{5 \times 3}{6 \times 1}$ $= \dfrac{15}{6}$ Simplify: $= \dfrac{5}{2}$